


Stress Relief

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco has a rough day at work. Can Harry help him relax?There is no plot. Harry wants to rp to help Draco relax, so he plays dress up.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> As always... I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Draco trudged into the parlour, his signature sneer firmly in place. Most days, he didn't like his job. Today, he hated it. He tossed his coat on the settee before pouring himself a rather large scotch. As he sat in his favorite chair near the fire, Kreacher popped in to take his coat. 

"Is there anything Kreacher can be getting for you, Master Draco?" the elf simpered. 

"I'm fine, Kreacher," Draco whispered. "Let Harry know I'm home."

"Yes, Master Draco. Kreacher is honoured to assist you," the elf said before disappearing with a pop. 

Draco stared into the flames, watching them dance and trying to forget how dreadful it was to work for Percy Weasley. He sipped his scotch hoping that it would calm his nerves. He tried not to bring his work stress home. Harry had enough stress in his life and Draco didn't want to add to it. 

He was unsure of how long he'd sat there when he heard his husband enter the room. The man was as quiet as an erumpent. He sighed heavily as deft fingers started to massage his shoulders as Harry kissed his temple. 

"Excuse me, Professor Malfoy," Harry whispered in his ear. "I was hoping to earn some extra credit since I'm not doing very well in your class." 

He walked around the chair so that Draco could see him and Draco's jaw dropped. "Fuck," Draco groaned as he gazed at his husband. Harry was wearing a girl's school uniform. Complete with knee high socks and a short, plaid skirt. 

"So, Professor Malfoy," Harry said as he kneeled in front of Draco. "Let's talk about that extra credit." He started unbuttoning Draco's shirt, dragging his nails lightly across his chest and kissing the exposed skin as he made his way down. "I'm extremely skilled with my hands, Professor," Harry whispered as he undid the fly on Draco's trousers pulling his prick free in the process, "but I think you'll find that my oral report is the better option." 

Draco hissed as Harry ran his tongue around the head of his hardening prick. Harry sucked Draco into his mouth, sucking just the tip for a moment before sucking him in fully. Draco's fingers dug into the unruly raven locks and he pulled Harry's head back just enough to watch his prick slide in and out of his mouth. He hummed as he sucked Draco back in. He sucked and licked, nipped and hummed. Cupping and teasing Draco's balls as he went. 

Draco lost track of time as Harry tormented him, keeping him just on the edge but not letting him cum. "Please, Harry," Draco breathed heavily. "I'm so close." 

Harry finally relented. He set a fast pace, sucking and bobbing his head, allowing Draco to fuck his face. Draco cried out as he came into his husband's mouth. He looked down at Harry as he tried to reclaim his breath. Harry grinned at him as he licked a last drop of cum from his lips. "By the gods, I fucking love you," Draco exclaimed. 

He pulled Harry up by his hair, claiming his lips in a searing kiss. As they broke apart, both men panting heavily, Harry smirked at Draco. "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is ok. I'm absolutely knackered and felt like some smut to end my day. Hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
